Untitled Horrors
by Sakura-chan5
Summary: Daniel Curley, a Slytherin, starts dating Hermione, a mudblood~ Will it be love?
1. Chapter 1

(Last chapter - Next chapter(  
  
Hermione got up as soon as she saw Daniel Curley. She was sitting on the bench waiting for him. "Um. hi." Daniel said, blushing and handing Hermione a bouquet of flowers. "Wow." Hermione said, speechless. "Thank you, these are beautiful!" she said, leaning over and kissing Daniel on the cheek. "We better get into the restaurant now. They reserved a table for us." Daniel replied, his face red as the flowers he gave Hermione. "Daniel?" Hermione asked as they were eating their spaghetti in the Italian restaurant. Daniel nearly choked. To him Hermione's voice was like an angel playing the harp. He gulped slowly and looked up at her. "Yes?" "Well. How long has it been since you told me you loved me?" Hermione grinned and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It seems like forever." Daniel replied, quietly. "Well, yes. What brings you to Muggle London anyway? Your father and mother despise Muggles." Daniel gawked at her in horror, as if she was saying, "the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree". "I know. Yeah, I knew you would ask that." Daniel was looking for an answer in his spaghetti. "It doesn't matter really, does it? Like, as long as I'm here." Daniel replied. Hermione didn't know if the red in his cheeks was embarrassment or anger. "Yeah, I suppose." Hermione and Daniel sat and talked until the restaurant was closed. As they walked towards the park, Daniel stopped. "We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." He said. "Yes, why?" Hermione replied puzzled. "I can't go near you. The Slytherins despise you and I'd be laughed at by everyone if I even said 'Hello'." He hung his head. Hermione spotted the disappointment in his eyes and smiled. "What's more important, love or reputation?" Daniel quickly looked up and blushed. "Well." he thought for a moment. "Is there another choice?" Hermione grinned and slapped him. "Ha ha, very funny!" Daniel held his hand against where Hermione hit him and pretended to cry. Hermione put her arm round him and kissed him on the cheek. Daniel grinned from under Hermione's arm. "Score!" he whispered. Suddenly there was a 'bleep bleeping' sound. Hermione lifted her pager and said, "It's not mine." Daniel checked his mobile phone and of course, it was from his parents. "I have to go. I could walk you home?" Daniel grinned. Hermione smiled back at him. "Of course, thank you!" Daniel and Hermione walked hand-in-hand until they reached a big house. It looked yellow under the street lamps, but Daniel could tell it was white. "Whoa." he said to himself. Hermione giggled. "What is it?" Daniel shook his head and tried to focus on Hermione. Hermione sighed and walked up to her doorstep. Daniel looked down at the gold-plated "Welcome" sign nailed to the door. Hermione hugged and kissed Daniel, making him go bright red. "I had a nice time tonight." She said. "Next year, we should do that again." Daniel grinned. And kissed her back. "See ya tomorrow." he said. He waited until he heard Hermione's voice saying, "I'm home! Mum! Dad!" then sighed and walked off the doorstep. He took out the £4.00 he had in his pocket and stared at it. There was a taxi-stop a few streets from here. He dashed across the large garden surrounding Hermione's house and reached the taxi- stop just as the taxi parked there. "Hello." The driver had a Spanish accent, and Daniel couldn't help laughing. "You need a lift, no?" the driver asked. Daniel shrugged and handed his four pounds over to the driver. Couldn't help myself. hee hee! All taxi drivers have Spanish accents, LOL He climbed in the back seat and leaned his head on the window. It was raining. Thank goodness blessed Hermione got to stay dry, he thought. "Here we are!" the taxi-driver said. "Oh! Thank you, um, sorry." Daniel scrambled out of the taxi and walked home. By the time he got there, he was drenched. Daniel reached his house and knocked on the door before checking to see if it was open or not. He sighed and then turned the key beside his right hand. The door pushed open easily, and then automatically slammed shut behind him. Mum and Dad must be out, he thought. He took of his shirt in the living room and left it on the chair to dry. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Daniel sighed and walked to the door. "Hello?" he said, pulling open the door. The person standing there was Daniel's friend Sorcha. "Hiya! Are you excited about going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" she asked him. "Uh, I guess. But I won't be able to see Hermione." Daniel replied, his face bright pink. Sorcha started giggling hyper-actively and Daniel slapped her across the face. "Hey!" Sorcha said, grabbing Daniel's hand as it retreated. "What was that for?" she asked, letting go of his wrist. "Sorry, it's just I don't like it when you tease me. Are you coming in? It's raining, no?" Sorcha stared at him blankly. "Oh! Sorry, it was the taxi man." Daniel said blushing and twiddling with his fingers. Sorcha grinned and stepped into Daniel's house. Just like it had for Daniel, the door slammed shut behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Last chapter - Next chapter(  
  
Yay! Chapter Two got written! LOL! Read and enjoy.  
  
Sorcha sat down on the armchair, not noticing that Daniel Curley's wet blazer was pressed against the back of it. Immediately, Sorcha got up and turned around. "What the hell is that there for? Did you come home on the Yellow Bus or something?" she said, with a sign of mockery in her eyes. "How dare you!" said Daniel, and threw a cushion at Sorcha. Sorcha dodged it and apparated behind Daniel. "Stop it, now why are you here?" he asked, grinning. "To see if you'd packed for Hogwarts. Only 6 more hours till the train, so I figured we could just sit here for 6 hours." Daniel stared at her in disbelief. 'Six hours? I'm freezing! I'm half naked, hasn't she noticed?' "So." Sorcha began. "Are you half naked because Hermione's upstairs?" Daniel blushed bright red and spluttered out, "She is NOT! And it was raining on my way home!" Sorcha snorted. "Yeah right." And ran upstairs to Daniel's bedroom. Like he had said, and like you all know, Hermione was not there. Sorcha sighed and walked downstairs. "See?" said Daniel. Him and Sorcha had been friends for a long time. Ever since he could remember, they were friends. But that was changing. Growing up, they both seemed to lose interest in the things they used to like. Daniel lay down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. When he looked closely, he could see a five-year-old Sorcha & Daniel playing with plastic trains. He sighed and closed his eyes. What's more important? Hermione or an old friend? Sighing again, Daniel got up and looked at Sorcha. She was fiddling with her fingers. Daniel's giggling drew her attention. "What?" Sorcha looked at him blankly. "Nothing." he just said. Five hours passed. The slam of the door didn't even wake Sorcha and Daniel. Mr. and Mrs. Curley looked over the sofa. Obviously, that was where Daniel slept most of the time. Sorcha and Daniel were sitting beside each other, with Daniel's head on Sorcha's shoulder. Mrs. Curley just smiled and walked into the kitchen, shopping bags in her hand. Mr. Curley stepped quietly up the stairs to bed. When Daniel woke up an hour later, the first thing he did was rub his eyes, find out what he was lying on and wake her up. "Awah?" Sorcha said, half asleep. "We have to go. Mum and Dad are home. It's time to go to Hogwarts." He smiled at Sorcha, and she smiled back. Mrs. Curley came in from the kitchen and saw them smiling at each other. Obviously she had mistaken the friendly-smile for something else. "Danny, do you want a wedding in a church or on a bridge?" Daniel stared at his mother blankly. ".Come again?" he asked, puzzled. "Oh, you and Sorcha look so cute asleep!" Mrs. Curley patted Sorcha on the head and whispered something in her ear. When she had gone upstairs, Daniel leant over to Sorcha. "What did she say?" he asked her. "She said, 'You better let your hair grow before you marry my baby!'" Sorcha said, replacing her own voice for Mrs. Curley's scratchy one. "What?" Daniel said, shocked. "I'm not gonna marry you! You're one of my best and oldest friends!" he still looked like he was struck by lightening. 'Cute.' Sorcha thought. "Well, maybe we can't help it." Sorcha said, getting up and lifting up her suitcase. Daniel hadn't even noticed she brought it with her. "What do you mean?" Daniel eyed her suspiciously. "I mean, maybe it's the way things are meant to go. Friendship usually always turns into love. Not that I want it to for us." Sorcha giggled, turning around. She walked over to Daniel and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't feel anything. Did you?" Daniel slowly shook his head. "There. Something would of come out of that if we were going to love each other." "Maybe it's going too?" Daniel suggested. Sorcha raised an eyebrow. "You want it too?" Daniel shook his head furiously. Sorcha could tell that he was trying to fight back a nod. Sorcha tried to picture her and Daniel in a wedding chapel. Nope, couldn't. It's not meant to happen. At least that's off my mind, she thought. "Daniel! Sorcha! Come on!" they heard Mrs. Curley shouting from the car. Looking at each other, they opened the door and climbed into the car. "Thank you for taking me to Hogwarts." Sorcha said to Daniel's mother, putting on a fake British accent. "Oh, before you marry Dan, you have to get rid of that horrid American accent!" Mrs. Curley replied. Sorcha groaned. "I've had it for FIVE YEARS!" If I wanted to get rid of it, I think I would of by now. And it's only five years I've been in Britain. It's like, seven years I've been in America!" Daniel giggled hysterically at Sorcha, which got him slapped across the face. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Last chapter - Next chapter(  
  
"See? You can tell I don't want to marry him now, can't you Mrs. Curley?" Sorcha grinned. Daniel always liked Sorcha, but sometimes she could be a bit. gay. Once when he went out for a walk with her, this teenage girl walked past them and Sorcha whistled at her. Another time, they snuck into a bar and said they were small for their age, and got a bit. drunk. Let's not get into details until later. No matter what, they've always been there for each other. Their friendship has had its ups and downs, but nothing can break one as strong as theirs. OK, that was a bit cheesy, but not as cheesy as Dan inviting me to audition for the Moulin Rouge. I was like; "Oh god, are you DRUNK or something woman?" because he said we had to dress up as women. Oh yeah: The drunken crack is true XD Before they knew it, they were in Platform 9 and ¾. Mrs. Curley kissed Daniel and Sorcha on the top of their heads. "Now, I want you both to be good. Sorcha, I phoned your Mum to tell her that I was taking you to Hogwarts. Oh yes, and don't let anyone leave you two in the same room as each other!" Mrs. Curley added, grinning. Daniel shook as head as if to say, "Look, I'm not even going to bother any more." Daniel and Sorcha climbed into the train, peeked out of the window in their compartment and waved goodbye to Mrs. Curley. "Finally!" Sorcha burst out. Daniel looked up. "What do you mean?" he replied. "I mean finally, your mum was really annoying me! 'Don't stay in the same room together, dears', FOR GOD'S SAKE! We can take care of ourselves!" Daniel retreated back into his seat afraid Sorcha might explode. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I mean, we can do what we want! Not like we want to do what she was talking about." Sorcha added quickly when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Hey, um, I'm gonna go to the toilet, keep my seat, will ya?" Daniel asked. Sorcha nodded and put her feet onto the cushion that he sat on. Daniel walked down the long line of compartments, finally seeing the one he was looking for. He opened the shutters and looked in. Lavender Brown looked out at him. "Eek!" he heard her say. Oopsy, he thought. The one beside it must be Hermione's; he could spot Weasley's bright red hair from a mile away. He opened the shutter carefully so as not to draw attention to himself. Hermione turned around. Her face lit up with delight as she saw Daniel looking through the window. "Um, guys, can I let someone in?" 


End file.
